


This Won't Be My Redemption

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pigeon [1]
Category: Lupin III, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anyways, Aoko is a PSB agent, Aoko is a good friend, Badass Aoko, Chikage can't visit because criminal/crime-lord at this point, Edogawa Conan Transforms Back to Kudou Shinichi, Furuya Rei is the reluctant mom friend, He would also set an entire building on fire, I don't know how real life laws work, I only watched one Lupin movie, Impulsive writing, Kaito is the only one who hasn't killed a man before, Kogoro's canonical character growth, Literally if not for Rei, No Beta, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Paying for crimes by fighting crime, Polyamory, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rei accidentally adopts Kaito, Rei and Aoko parallels, Rei's driving brings trauma, Rei's driving skills, Roommates, Self-Indulgent, Sharon and Fujiko get along like a house on fire, Shuichi and Kaito parallels, Slow Burn, Slow Burn OT4, Strained Relationships, They're all in one house, This does not make him any less scary, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Kuroba Kaito, former thief, Kaito KID, 1412. (Age 16-17)Kuroba Kaito, former prankster of the classroom, former high school student, former friend. (Age 16-17)Kuroba Kaito, willingly arrested right at the end of high school, the Black Organization having been taken down, the remaining Crows scattered across the Earth. (Age 20, legally an adult, punished as such)Kuroba Kaito, who was expecting to spend 10 years in jail with labor at the very least, as per the agreement he had made in order to join forces with those fighting against the BO.Kuroba Kaito.......... Who, after one year, was not expecting to his sentence to be changed so that he would become legally part of an international squad...made up from different criminals....and under the supervision of one Furuya Rei.(Featuring, Furuya Rei being a reluctant team mom)(Also, Kaito is the only team member who hasn't committed murder before)(Do I have time to continue, let alone finish this? Probably not.)(Hey what if Rei had the adoption papers for both Aoko and Kaito?!)
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Kogorou & Mouri Ran, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Mouri Ran/Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Chikage & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Chikage/Kuroba Touichi, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Arsène Lupin III, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Vermouth, Mouri Kogorou & Mouri Ran, queerplatonic - Relationship
Series: Pigeon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwili/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito was fully prepared to spend time in jail.
> 
> Flashbacks in abundance.

_"It's over....it_ _'s finally_ _over..."_ _Kudou Shinichi murmurs in awe, as though he had never expected to come this far._

_There is no cheer, for there has been too much loss..._

_But there is a peace that's settled over everyone that Kaito can observe. A relief._

_It's finally over._

_Pandora was retrieved, destroyed, and used as an antidote for Kudou._

_After that, it was using himself voluntarily as bait for a little while longer to lure others out, one by one, and then finally using all the evidence and connections accumulated, both underground and legal, take them down._

_There was pain given and received, a lot of risks that may or may not have been worth it._

_Kuroba Kaito walks to the rooftop, glancing back only once to confirm that Hakuba follows him._

**~~_\-------------------------------------_ ~~ **

_"Planning to leave?" the british accent drawls out behind him, the tell tale clinking of metal handcuffs. _

_Instead of answering, the now former thief, and perhaps former magician, fiddles with the sleeve of his sweater, and begins throwing all his tools to the ground._

_String traps, dices, smoke and flash bombs in the shape of balls, hell, there are ribbons even, his monocle that he only used once and..._

_He hesitates only momentarily before he throws down his deck of cards onto a neat pile as well. And it was fairly neat evidences that all point towards Kaito. Even his hand glider is neatly folded among them, his only chance of escape._

_"...Is his shirt a portal...?"_ _Hakuba murmurs from behind him._

_Kaito doesn't bat an eye, turns around and holds his wrists up right then and there._

_It's over._

_"...You were serious about this?"_

_Perhaps he should be a little insulted that Hakuba doesn't trust his word. Instead, he feels tired, his Poker Face pulling taut against his face, unable to put it down at this point. It's become to well endowed, too much of a part of him, more than he ever planned it to be._

_Just like the many masks he used throughout his life._

_"I don't go back on my word Hakuba." he replies. "...There is no reason for Kaito KID to exist anymore. Pandora is gone. **They** are gone. Therefore, the duty of Kaito KID has been fulfilled."_

_"But you could..." the usually stoic detective knits his eyebrows, eyes shaking like he's not able to grasp the reality in front of him. "That doesn't mean you couldn't have just lead a normal life afterwards."_

_"That's not part of the agreement." Kaito smoothly answers back. _

_How funny, it was like Hakuba Saguru, the british detective, was trying to keep him out of jail._

_"....che." finally, the cold metal of the cuffs grace the now arrested thief's skin. _

_"What kind of thief just gives up?"_

**_"I was always more of a magician than a thief after all."_ **

~~**\------------------------------------------------------** ~~

"Oi! Kuroba! You've got a visitor!" 

The banging upon the bars alongside the shrill voice of the Warden woke him up from the memory of the year before today. Smoothly, he gets up, not interested in irritating the guard. It's not as though any of the guards would be rough with him if he were to be slower, but still, Kaito's not interested in how others get annoyed.

He knows, this shift's guard, Chiba Masa, has several duties to get to after his shift ends. He has a family, a life. He works hard. 

Kaito's simply not interested in stressing others out, as someone who is in jail and will continue to do so for 9 years.

As he walks in front of the guard, pace even, not too fast, not too slow, he silently muses how it will almost be a full year now.

Only a week left before the date, June 21 20XX.

Really, there is something funny about getting arrested on your birthday. Kaito would have laughed, were it not for the fact that it would be inappropriate. He could smirk, maybe.

On the other hand, it was also the best birthday he ever had. June 21 marks the time the Black Organization, including their sub organization that uses animal names instead of liquor, was taken down. Entirely, as far as his knowledge goes.

After his arrest....his part was done, which meant he was officially out of the loop.

Wether or not there are still some Crows flocking about, having escaped arrest....Kaito wasn't told.

And that's how it should be.

He pauses as they near a steel door, the officer stepping in front of him to do an eye scan, and then proceeds to press the buttons on the keypad that activates.

The inmates eyelids blink, face remaining impassive as the guard opens the door, and they continue on...

~~_They've changed the passcode again._ ~~

~~_**\------------------------------------------------------** _ ~~

It's been a week since his last visitor, Kudo Yusaku, who has visited him two times in the span of this one year. Surprising, given how the writer has taken to traveling with his wife...

~~_But why reach out now?_ ~~

Kudo-san was a rather nice man. So far, in his visits, he and Kaito simply ended up talking about how he was doing in prison, about place Yusaku and Yukiko recently travelled to, occasionally Shinichi's name would come in...

Surprisingly normal stuff. 

_~~Nothing about his father, was he waiting for Kaito to ask first?~~ _

Kaito didn't hold that much of a resentment against the man who knew his father. 

He had figured out sometime during college after all, the reason why the Kudo's had kept their distance. It was Kuroba Toichi's last wish for them apparently. For outsiders to not get hurt.

A clear message of how the Organization was the problem of only one man, and perhaps his son.

~~_And Kaito might feel a bit jealous of Kudo Shinichi, for Kudo Yusaku was a protective father that thought things well._ ~~

~~_Kaito doesn't want to think about how he feels more familiar with Yusaku than he does with Toichi._ ~~

~~_**\------------------------------------------------------** _ ~~

A few more doors are opened, a winding corridor is passed through, and they come to the familiar visiting room.

He wonders if it might be Akako, who has taken to visiting him once a month, still somehow obsessed as ever. Than again, she was a witch that has lived for who knows how many years. The time she spends pondering over Kaito may not be that long in comparison. 

It may be Nakamori Ginzou, who would tell him about how Aoko is doing, would even gift him chocolate during the times he visits.

~~_Aoko visited once. It was the most silent visit he ever had._ ~~

~~_**\------------------------------------------------------** _ ~~

Some of the detectives he had become acquainted with before visited him at least once. Usually to get advice regarding a case or two. 

~~_There is a glint in their eyes. Like they notice something about himself far more than he does._ ~~ ~~~~

He suspects that that's how his 10 years in prison would be spent. With visits like these.

~~**\------------------------------------------------------** ~~

....

Yes.

.....

That's how it should be.

....

"Hey Kuroba-kun. It's been a rather long time."

........................

"Furuya-san..."

Kuroba Kaito almost instantly spot something mischievous and plotting in that smile. Even through the glass.

It's not angry. It's not promising pain or death.

No.

 _No,_ Kaito thinks, _However, I won't like what comes out of his mouth next.._

The PBS's had been infuriating to work with in that one year, as much as it had also been a pleasure. If Kaito had a private thought, the agent seemed to become immediately aware of it, like knowing his background revealed all the tiny tells the former thief has. Had.

His arrest should have been the last he'd seen of him.

~~**\------------------------------------------------------** ~~

_"So, you're the infamous KID huh?"_

_"Former KID." Kaito corrects, giving a benign smile of his own in return to the benign smile of Amuro Tooru._

_"What do you want?" comes the impatient voice of Edogawa Conan, breaking the abrupt tension between the two adults._

_"...I want to help you take down the Organization." he speaks._

_"You've already found Pandora."_

_Which is why he isn't wearing the white suit anymore. He considered burning it even, but then decided to simply leave it neatly folded in his house. It's been two days since KID's purpose was fulfilled._

_"Yes. But I have a personal beef with them besides a mere gemstone." that's...probably vanished. He's not entirely sure what happened when he broke it, but there was a flash. He checked in with Akako, just to make sure._

_He takes of the baseball cap, allowing messy hair to show itself freely._

_"I'm Kuroba Kaito. My father was Kuroba Toichi, the previous Phantom Thief. A sub organization of theirs killed my father and in case you think I might hold you back..." he pulls out a phone from one of his pockets, pressing on one of the buttons to have it open with a click, the screen lighting up, throwing it over to Furuya Rei directly with a flick of the wrist "I've done some gathering in the meantime."_

_The NOC glances down at the information, his pupils almost immediately becoming pinpricks, mouth set in a stern frown._

_"You infiltrated them."_

_Kudo Shinichi looked gob smacked, then almost immediately speaks, raised voice that is anxious, accusatory even "You did it alone?!"_

_"It was surprisingly simple."_

_"Simple my ass..." Furuya mutters, seeming to assess him. "That was stupid of you."_

_"I made sure not to leave any traces behind." Kaito adds on "I have enough experience on infiltrating places, sure, it's usually with a show but now..."_

_Edogawa Conan still looked on edge._

_Furuya Rei had a glint in his eyes, a look of greed that is familiar. One Kaito has seen multiple times in professors' eyes when he started college, majoring in Biochemistry._

_~~**\------------------------------------------------------** ~~ _

"Furuya-san, it's been a while."

_Why are you here?_

"How about calling me Rei-san instead, since we ended up working so closely before."

That request does not bode well. Furuya Rei had not been a man interested in camaraderie, as far as he could tell. Sure, there were teasing jabs at each other, hinting what they see beneath each others mask to see how they can tic. All for fun, and perhaps a bit for professional reasons. 

_Just as how Furuya would press on certain wounds, Kaito delivered just the same, revealing with ease and honesty exactly how much he did a background check on everyone involved._

_It was downright hilarious when the Amuro Tooru mask completely fell and Furuya Rei had cocked a gun to Kaito's face._

"Rei-san..." Kaito complies easily, "Is there something you need from me?" he says bluntly.

"Hm, no..." the blond man taps his fingers on his elbow as he holds the phone on the other end of the glass to his ear. His expression eases down then, turning serious, eyes sharp. "However, I felt that there are news I should break to you."

"News? For me?" 

The only think he could think of...

"Weren't I to be out of the loop regarding the crows?" 

It was Kudo Shinichi's personal request, for Kuroba Kaito's involvement to end with the Organization's take down.

~~_Pretty cute how he worries._ ~~

"It was part of the agreement...however, this involves you." Rei's eyes reminded Kaito how this man wore the face of 'Bourbon' for many years before. "And I believe you can provide me information regarding a certain individual."

_A certain individual...it must be...._

"What do you know of Spider, no, Gunter Von Goldberg II, Kaito-kun?"

_~~**\------------------------------------------------------** ~~ _

It was a smooth conversation, really.

Furuya Rei neither confirms nor denies wether or not the information he gives is any news.

So, naturally, it would all lead to this.

Kuroba Kaito, the moment he enters his own cell, begins to put together his plan to break out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How real life visiting prisoners in Japan actually works:
> 
> Only family members, lawyer or religion man are permitted to visit prisoners. 
> 
> But police connections might count for something(Official detective position, they came in for a case, inspector, Aoko took a job as a police officer), and Akako is a witch that would totally use her powers to charm her way into visiting without any complicated paperwork. Dunno how far her powers canonically go, but I'm putting a bit of a limit on them here, the limit is mostly caused by how much payment she's willing to exchange.
> 
> Now.
> 
> Time to stop running from my finals....


	2. Break out

It was a smooth conversation, really.

Furuya Rei neither confirms nor denies wether or not the information he gives is any news.

So, naturally, it would all lead to this.

Kuroba Kaito, the moment he enters his own cell, begins to plan his break out.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Kudou Yusaku visits him the next day, this time with a finished novel. He has bemused eyes that are far too knowing, but carefully hidden, for Kudou Yusaku is a man who knows what he has to protect.

_And that's why Kaito appreciates him, truly. He appreciates how the writer is all too aware of the family he can lose._

_Kudou Yusaku and Kudou Yukiko are by far the most successful protectors of what they consider theirs._

~~_Sometimes he wonders what it would have been like if they had taken him in._ ~~

"It's only the beginning of a series." Yusaku explains, smile friendly and on the verge of turning into a smirk, as always. This time, perhaps because Kaito's making plans, that trait of Yusaku's smile seems more prominent. Like Yusaku knows exactly what his former rivals son is about to get up to.

Kaito wouldn't be surprised if the author was, in fact, aware of what everyone involved was about to get up to.

"Hm." the inmate says, as he flicks to a random page of the book in his hand, holding the receiver to his ear with his shoulder. "Is this an unreviewed edition?" 

"The very first."

He decides to give a smile at that. Even he can't tell if it's real.

"Quite an honor."

_Thank you._

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Nakamori Ginzo doesn't visit in the usual day and time.

Kaito isn't surprised. 

Instead, he's busy fiddling with his fake eye. Not exactly glass, no. 

It was...a project he worked on with a little help from ~~_Jii-san_~~ -his former assistant. 

He's half surprised it hasn't been discovered, and half unsurprised. Quite a bit of work, concentration, all of his 400 IQ and a bit of indirect assistance from Agase went into the making of the eye after all.

One of the many benefits about not being able to go to hospitals as a phantom thief? An excuse to experiment.

He was nearing the age 18 by the time the eye was deemed completely finished by him. 

A moldable eye, that he could change the colors, shape, and little strands of in the middle of the night, without his cellmate being aware.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

"Hey did you see- Oh there it is!"

"You lost something Garo-san?"

"I thought I lost my pen somewhere around here, wasn't here last time I checked though..."

"Maa maa Garo you should be careful about losing things around here. You know the kinds of kleptomaniacs we keep here."

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

_"What date do you think he will do it?"_

_"Hm..."_

_"His birthday is 21st of June isn't it?"_

_"That's too obvious. He's not going to be acting like he does in heists for this one."_

_"Oh yeah? When do you think he will do it then?"_

_~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ _

Four days left before 21 June, his birthday. 

He's perfected the eye to match with the current guard in rotation. If he makes any changes in his plans, well...he can make it so that his escape attempt won't be traced back to him. He has a few methods after all.

_~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ _

_"What does the guard rotation look like?"_

_"Well, we switch out week by week..."_

_"Knowing him he will probably be keeping watch for the identity of whoever the guard at the time is to plan his escape. Could be earlier then June 21 if he's counting on us to think he will need more time for preparation. Could be later... Actually, the timing doesn't matter, we should get started on his possible escape routes."_

_"Keeping his motivation into account, he will want to make as much of a clean get away as possible. Meaning he will use whatever method he has on hand."_

_~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ _

Just getting past the doors aren't enough. 

Sure, he can memorize the current codes, but fact was people will still notice sooner or later that he left his cell door. No amount of sleeping gas will be enough to get the whole facility down, which would be ideal.

Real life is never ideal, however. That is why he will have to improvise.

His doves won't be enough, no matter how good at stealth they may be. He will need to recruit an outsiders help. 

Someone who doesn't have anything left to lose. Someone with a death sentence. Someone who is destined to die wether they get caught or not, and most importantly, a murderer Kaito won't regret giving the chance to escape. There are far too few of those.

But he knows a _certain_ apprentice of his father's.

Who is locked in the same prison, last time he checked.

Just in a different facility of it.

Now, how to discreetly send a message to the building for Homicidal murderers from the building for thieves?

_~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ _

_"With the assumption that he would use an outsiders help, he will definitely put his sleep bombs in as many areas as he can."_

_"What outsider help would he have?"_

_"The most persistent assistants Kuroba Toichi had, and now Kaito has, have always been their white doves Rei-san. Rather unusual to see so many of them flocking around the base, don't you agree?"_

_"See, that's the outside area. What would he do with the inside? Who would provide the right materials to him? Where would he get them?"_

_"About that...hm. In that case, knowing him, he would cause a distraction. It's what he'd do for his most famous pranks anyway. Obviously, he would make sure to be more stealthy about it...Kaito's a social creature though, so I wouldn't put it past him to manage recruiting one of the inmates."_

_"Definitely not a fellow thief."_

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"I've worked with him before. Usually, if he's going to involve someone else, he will make sure they are someone who have nothing to lose first."_

_"Experience, Rei-san?"_

_"Quite a bit."_

_"One year is quite a bit now eh?"_

_"Am I wrong in my assumption then?"_

_"..."_

_~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ _

Vermouth owes him a lot anyway. Not as an aunt, no, Kaito doesn't put merit in familial bonds. His mother taught him long ago that if he's going to do business, he'd better have proper blackmail at hand.

...Well, not exactly blackmail, he's sure. 

But it's nothing Vermouth can scoff at.

If he's lucky enough, he won't even need to bother with sending back a blackmailing message. The prospect of escaping her inevitable death sentence that is within four years from now on should be enough encouragement to cause mayhem. 

Hopefully.

Vermouth was by no means soft, nor kind after all. Kaito has no place in her heart. Of that, he's certain.

_~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ _

_"...You're not. Suppose I can see him doing that."_

_"Since **that person** will definitely get involved, it's safe to assume there will be a lot of distractions set in place. We'll let the other teams take the bait while our team focuses on the target."_

_"Who's to say they haven't figured the same things we have?"_

_"We have someone who has personal knowledge on him, after all."_

_"...That's true..."_

_~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ _

It's during recess. One of the longer periods in the backyard. There are three days left till June 21.

"Oi Jailbait!" he was already anticipating the slinging of an arm around him the moment he heard that by now familiar, obnoxious voice. "Sitting eerily out here on your lonesome again, aren't cha?" 

Hm, good. No one thought of him as doing anything suspicious then. Just another day, with Kuroba Kaito being his usual anti-social jailbait self. 

Honestly, he was more than a bit concerned that there would be people trying to read into his background, but no. None of that. 

What he's certain of, is that none who are jailed here are interested in extending their stay. It speaks to the high quality security of the place, as well as perhaps the decent enough moral treatment. 

"Cheee he's still so quiet! A year of being here and-"

Still...there is the mild harassment.

Thankfully this group crowding him is useful for once. 

He doesn't bother listening to what they have to say. Instead he carefully, and calmly made sure his hand snaked to his back without anyone noticing, the group hiding his movement from the security cameras placed around the courtyard.

1...2...3...4...

Right before the time it takes to swap out watching the cameras is up, he feels a paper ball land in his hand.

Quickly, without anyone noticing, he flicks the paper ball back up into his sleeve.

He will check the message from Sharon, Chris, or whatever she prefers to be called by later that night for confirmation. 

_~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ _

_"He's a **Bakaito** like that after all."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stays of execution(Wikipedia)
> 
> According to Article 475 of the Japanese Code of Criminal Procedure, the death penalty must be executed within six months after the failure of the prisoner's final appeal upon an order from the Minister of Justice. However, the period requesting retrial or pardon is exempt from this regulation. **Therefore, in practice, the typical stay on death row is between five and seven years** a quarter of the prisoners have been on death row for over ten years. For several, the stay has been over 30 years (Sadamichi Hirasawa died of natural causes at the age of 95, after awaiting execution for 32 years).


	3. Break out Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ironic that it's not as Kaitou KID that he will gain his biggest audience yet, but as an escaping convict instead.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> _It's like working with Kuroba Touichi as Chris Vineyard all over again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Monologuing, body horror because Kaito pulls out his fake eye to modify it and then puts it back in. It's not explicit at all though.
> 
> Honestly, couldn't continue this chapter any longer :/

Now, Kaito could go ahead an psyche them up. He could.

Somewhere deep down inside him he really wants to psyche them up and just do it on 21st of June and get away with it. However, he also knows they're counting on him to do it before then, and they're already readying security against him. It would be rather foolish.

So he smothers that side of him that he abandoned for two years now.

\-------------------

_On the female half of the Homicide section of the prison, a blonde woman who has gone by many names, but is better known as Chris Vineyard sighs with her eyes closed, the muffled crying from the bed below hers annoying her. It had been this way since she had been taken in._

_Even on the surface of her mind, she can so easily picture how she can permanently stop those cries all the while getting away with it. However, deep down inside her she knows she would regret it in a way she wouldn't before. Besides that, there are more pressing matter she should be focused on now._

_So she smothers that side of her that she abandoned for a year now._

\-------------------

He is fully aware that each step he takes is being predicted, that he is being observed. He doesn't know everyone involved in this, no, but he doesn't doubt that they will have Hakuba Saguru and Hattori Heiji. Kudou Shinichi was a possibility, but last time he checked, the guy had even opened his own detective agency, hadn't he? He and Mouri Ran, who is now apparently working for the Public Security Bureau, had begun to take their time with each other.

Honestly, he's glad for them both. Really. They've finally managed to close a chapter on their own lives, and now they have all the time in the world, more or less. 

His bunkmate on top lets out a grumble in his sleep, turning. 

Kaito's hand don't still as they continue working on the fake, moldable eyeballs retina.

\-------------------

_Last time she had checked her sources, the angel had recently taken full flight within Beika City's Public Security Bureau. At such a young age as well, but the girl had nerves of steel. She can only hope that Mouri Ran doesn't get her blood blackened from the same line of work, though she doubts it's likely. She's happy, at the very least._

_Really, she knew her and the Silver Bullet were made for each other the moment Ran had decided to join in when her suspicions regarding "Edogawa Conan" were confirmed._

_Hm. That kick from her Angel had hurt..._

_Not good. She shouldn't go down the nostalgia train when preparing to make a ruckus._

_\-------------------_

Also, this meant he will have to deal with one less danger. Not that he's underestimating the other dangers. Hattori Heiji was formidable with his instincts, makes himself easy to underestimate by acting hotheaded. Really, Hattori would make a great magician with how he tricks those around him into forgetting his intelligence. 

Furuya Rei is not exempt as a possibility. Maybe it might be too arrogant of Kaito, and at this point arrogance has gotten him nearly killed enough times that he'd rather not rely on it, but he's pretty sure even international movements are being made. Not just the PSB, but he wouldn't put it past FBI, MI6 or CIA being involved as well.

It's ironic that it's not as Kaitou KID that he will gain his biggest audience yet, but as an escaping convict instead.

_\-------------------_

_It's like working with Kuroba Touichi as Sharon Vineyard all over again._

_\-------------------_

He wonders if he can outlast them all long enough that they will be forced to work together? That would be disappointing. They probably wouldn't let him pick a team he considers better than the others if that happens.

Briefly, he had wondered who could be on what team, though it didn’t make a difference in what he would be prepared for. He would place every distraction he could. Every decoy he could, no matter how limited he is in current resources.

He’s going to give one hell of a magic trick for the entire law enforcement. 

_\-------------------_

_She has no doubts that Kaito plans quite the spectacle. She had considered what kind of distraction she wanted to give, who is most likely to be there, to observe her actions. Though she would give it her all, she would have to avoid bloodshed.  
_

_Just for the sake of proving that she’s changed._

_It’s strange, considering the young man had many chances of escaping this year. She highly doubts he’s doing this just for show, no. After all, she had seen him._

_He had changed before he’d willingly gone to prison, for better or for worse._

_\-------------------_

Really, there was always the possibility that other young adults wouldn’t be involved, now that he thinks about it. It's all too possible they would be deemed too young to operate, no matter how good they are. Good enough to finish university early and to start climbing the rankings within the law enforcement.

Actually, you know what? It's more unlikely for them to not be involved.

_\-------------------_

_It's because the boy had changed that she has to wonder if he will bother doing any sorts of performance. It irks her, her own lack of information in regards to what the whole picture is. She hadn't bothered to keep track of what goes on outside. Not after accepting that she will be sentenced to death._

_Not after being painted under the white light._

_\-------------------_

Akako probably won't join in for such a farce. Definitely not. She's not interested in being part of ‘silly games’, for one. For two, she's not interested in trapping him, not as much these days. For three...she had already told him she would be observing.

It’s difficult to imagine that Furuya Rei wouldn’t be involved. Kaito had seen the knowing glint in the others eyes. And the way 

It’s just as much difficult to imagine that Akai Shuichi would have any interest. All things considered, the man did whatever he wanted. Not even the FBI themselves can force him, and coupled with the fact he wouldn't want to be involved in schemes that require him to be a team player, Kaito thinks that's one less threat.

_\-------------------_

_'A favor,' she thinks hands moving under to retrieve the exact tool she needs._

_She wonders if he's slightly hoping that she goes and kills someone. He would certainly prefer she wouldn't kill, and is doubtlessly putting his trust in her to not do that. However, she knows he would find appeal in her death sentence being possibly rescheduled to a closer sentence._

_'That is a satisfaction I won't be able to give you.'_

_Even though she knows it would be easier for him._

_She has a promise to keep for_

_\-------------------_

Jodie Starling, last he checked, had moved up in ranks among the FBI. She might have become an handler at this point.

Kazami? Hm, one would think he would be part of Furuya's team but no. He always wanted to impress Furuya, and the best way to do it would be showing he's a capable leader. He might have a lot of competition, but even Kaito can see the hard work Kazami-san puts into his responsibilities. 

_Of course...he was very fun to prank, as well, back then...._

Ah! No! Bad time to go down memory lane!

Oh, well. In the end it doesn't matter who will catch him.

What matters is that he makes as many contingency plans as he can, and stay far away from their reach as much as possible.

The barely there sound of a soft squelch as he moves his eye back in echoes across the darkness of the cell. He holds back a wince as he feels different nerves reconnect themselves. He can't see from that eye, no, but being able to feel from it certainly makes it easier to trick other people.

_\-------------------_

_The woman sighs before she moves out of her bunk bed, uncaring of how she lands startles her lower bunkmate out of sleep._ ~~~~

_It's time._

_She bangs against the cell bars and begins shouting nonsencial things, ignoring how those around her complain._

_She puts all she can into her acting. Puts all she has learned from Touichi-sensei. Makes a mess of the entire cell by the time the guards arrive._

_Even hits her cellmate for good measure._

_Which might have been more for her own satisfaction._

_The moment the furious guard unlocks their cell door she drops the act._

**_And dives in like a vulture._ **

_\-------------------_

Alarms signalling a breakout begin to fill the prison, coming from the Homicide branch.

Kaito gets up, his cellmate groaning _w't's g'ing'n?_ from where he laid on the top bunk.

Good.

Vermouth was playing her part well. 

_Now,_ he thinks, putting a mask over his face and throwing down a sleep bomb, _It's my turn._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I will be able to continue this as a full on story, or reduce it to a bunch of one shots put together,
> 
> this is the result of impulsive writing and me trying to run away from work and reality.


End file.
